Mudaana
Mudaana (ムダーナ Mudana) is an Eco-Crusher and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Mudaana is the more classy and "smarter" one of the duo of the Eco-Crushers, though she is still prone to not thinking her plans through and often overestimates her own intelligence and can come off across as pompous at times. Mudaana is perhaps the most determined to cause environmental destruction from the Eco-Crushers, but she still has her standards and will not attack others when it seems not needed to. Off the battlefield, Mudaana is more laid-back and is prone to slacking off, but is pretty affable. History Backstory Mudaana along with her cohort Hakais were part of the Eco-Crushers, which was an evil organization that promoted the environmental destruction of the Earth in order to interfere with the activities of the Ecogainder; Mudaana and Hakais were sent out to try to plant children's consciousness of environmental destruction. After many battles with the Eco-Crushers however, Ecogainder was soon able to defeat the Eco-Crushers, with Mudaana and Hakais soon leaving the Eco-Crushers. Mudaana and Hakais were then sealed in an urn and then later put elsewhere, where they stayed trapped for a while. Debut: Rise of the Eco-Crushers! Sometime after his fight with Kiryu and Machine G, Garbage Monster then floated up from the waters and drifted onto some polluted and deserted beach. There, Garbage Monster looked around alone but then he found something that caught his attention. On the beach lied a golden urn to which he then picked it up. Garbage Monster was quick to notice that the urn was glowing, to which he believe the urn must have been something important. Soon as he opened the urn (by rubbing it) out came two peculiar human figures known as Mudaana and Hakais; much to his confusion. At first Garbage Monster initially believe the two to be genies, but Mudaana then explained to him that they were the "Eco-Crushers" and had been trapped in the urn for almost 9 years now. Realizing that both the Eco-Crushers were pollution-based like he was and that had also been trapped for some time like he was in Heck, Garbage Monster then decided to take the two under his wing, to train them to be better fighters. After upgrading their "arsenal", Garbage Monster then took Mudaana and Hakais into Kagoshima, where he assigned them to their first attack. Mudaana used her staff to blow up some vehicles, but then FlamingoMask showed up to fight her and Hakais. Mudaana taunted FlamingoMask a bit, before then Mudaana and Hakais ran into some trouble with FlamingoMask. Garbage Monster then bursted out from behind some buildings, getting ready to fight against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask recognized Garbage Monster from their last encounter, to which Garbage Monster also rubbed it in on the fact that the last time they met, he defeated FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask brought up to Garbage Monster that he himself was defeated by the Units, but Garbage Monster didn't want to hear it anymore and then ordered Mudaana and Hakais to take FlamingoMask down. Mudaana started off the attack by shooting some fireballs from her staff at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask dodged. After Hakais's attack didn't work out either, Mudaana threatened FlamingoMask and then regrouped with Hakais, both of them running and shooting their attacks at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was hit by the attacks but then FlamingoMask generated one powerful light orb against Mudaana and Hakais, sending them flying against a building and swiftly defeating them, much to Garbage Monster's disappointment. Following the arrival of Neo Godzilla 2014 and the defeats of Neo Obsidius and C-Rex, Mudaana and Hakais went over to Garbage Monster and asked him if they did well, to which Garbage Monster thought they needed more work. Garbage Monster then took Mudaana and Hakais to safety and then flew away; retreating for now. Dem Garbage Bois After the fight with the Mutant Godzilla clones, Garbage Monster then hid out a dump with Hakais and Garbage Monster. Then all of a sudden a stray garbage monster entered their place; known as Gomi-Man. Garbage Monster spoke to Gomi-Man and realized that he was sent to the dump by Dr. Cube to pick up some supplies and replace Gomi-Man, Garbage Monster told Gomi-Man that he wouldn't have to work for Dr. Cube anymore and could live with him (especially since Garbage Monster could relate to him)and Mudaana and Hakais instead. Gomi-Man cheered to which Garbage Monster kindly welcomed him "home". Operation: Litterbug About over a year later, Builgamo was then discovered at a dump Garbage Monster was scouring at. Garbage Monster found Builgamo at the dump second. Recognizing the two mechas as the ones that Inconnu got destroyed during his assault; Garbage Monster took them in and repaired them, restoring them to be good as new. Garbage Monster then took them to show to Mudaana, Hakais and Gomi-Man, all three who were impressed. Mudaana liked the looks of Builgamo and was most pleased. Garbage Monster stated however that the mechs both needed some drivers, so Garbage Monster ordered Mudaana to pilot Builgamo, while Hakais could pilot Crazygon. Mudaana and Hakais then both get into Builgamo and Crazgyon, the giant robots becoming activated. Garbage Monster then began "Operation: Litterbug", which was a plan to cover the entire city of Sapporo with garbage. Mudaana drove Builgamo into the city and then began to wreak havoc, with Builgamo rolling over some buildings and spraying out garbage onto the streets. Builgamo then rotated and sent out some flashes, sending out some dirt onto the ground. But then a loud and intimidating roar could be heard throughout the city, GDBRLegendaryGodzilla then appeared, letting out another loud roar, to which Mudaana then plugged her ears within Builgamo. As GDBRLegendaryGodzilla picked up Gomi-Man and fought him some more, Builgamo then rolled in, rotating to knock him off balance. GDBRLegendaryGodzilla still retained his balance, but was still pushed back, slightly annoyed, he smacks Builgamo with his tail, sending him (as well as Mudaana) flying back, sending Builgamo against a building. Builgamo then reappeared into battle with Crazygon; Builgamo then emitted a powerful flash of light against GDBRLegendaryGodzilla, following it up with by firing an energy ray down in front of GDBRLegendaryGodzilla, making an explosion in front of him. GDBRLegendaryGodzilla blasted his atomic beam against Builgamo, to which Builgamo staggered back from. Builgamo then rotated around and then regrouped with Gomi-Man. Builgamo then fired an Energy Ray against GDBRLegendaryGodzilla and then sweeped it towards Gomora, to which Gomora used his arm to block the beam, hurting him still however. GDBRLegendaryGodzilla then blasted his atomic beam against Builgamo in the face, this time sending Builgamo down to the ground, taking him down and knocking Mudaana out unconscious, defeating them. Builgamo and Mudaana were then later rescued by Garbage Monster near the end of the fight, and were taken back to the dump to heal. Explosive Graffiti Mudaana made a cameo near the beginning of the RP where she was shown greeting Garbage Monster after he woke up along with the rest of the Garbage Gang. Abilities & Arsenal * Staff: Mudaana can use her staff to fire thin but missile-strength fireballs from her staff. Likewise, it can also be used as a sword to deliver powerful strikes; when it does this it will glow purple for the entire time. Lastly, it can also be used to track down or locate any specific enemies they are looking for. * Telportation: Hakais is capable of teleportation. ** Smoke Cover: While teleporting, a shroud of smoke will cover up as Mudaana teleports away. * Mech Piloting Intuition: Mudaana has an extraordinary skill in piloting mechas and giant robots. * Builgamo: Mudaana can pilot a giant mecha known as Builgamo to combat against giant monsters or bigger foes. Weaknesses * Ecology Beam: Mudaana is weak to Ecogainder's ecology beam, as it deals major damage against her. Trivia * Mudaana is possibly based on Doronjo from Yatterman. * Mudaana is take on the Japanese word Muda (無駄) which means wastefulness and the English word Madonna. * Mudaana and Hakais are tied with as the second members to join the Garbage Gang. Though since Mudaana appeared earlier before Hakais, she would be the second member to join. * Mudaana is the first and so far only female member of the Garbage Gang. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)